The objectives of this research project are to continue the study of predictive factors in alcoholism by follow-up of a group of over 200 alcoholic patients very carefully studied during hospitalization in 1972-73, and re-examined one year later in 1973-74. Subjects are of both sexes and mainly drawn from upper and middle classes. Biographical data was obtained by interview and self-assessments, and psychological tests included measures of field-dependence, scanning and inhibitory deficit. Specified measures of drinking behavior, social stability and A.A. affiliation will be used as outcome criteria. Thus far follow-up has been 100% successful after one year; it is hoped that over 90% of subjects may be studied up to five years.